Keluarga Ku-Kehidupan Ku
by Asakura Hiiro-chan
Summary: Chap 4/Kau itu mirip sekali dengan Kaa-San mu, sama-sama menyebalkan./Gak pinter bikin Summary/Tiap chapter ceritanya beda ya :) Warning: Minus SasuSaku -,-a/ R&R Please XD
1. Winter And Spring

Sanada-Sakura ~Winter And Spring~

Presequel Sasu-Saku Family

Fic Pertama ku ._.

Mungkin aneh, gak enak dibaca, pendek kali ya?

But. . .Ini hanya sekedar perumpamaan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

#Enjoy

* * *

Uchiha Sanada dan Uchiha Sakura, sekilas mereka terlihat sama.

Namun terkadang terlihat berbeda.

.

.

Sanada dan Sakura, banyak orang yang mengira mereka kembar.

Namun kenyataannya tidaklah sama seperti yang mereka duga.

.

.

Sanada dan Sakura, bagaikan yin dan yang.

Keduanya memiliki sifat yang berbeda, namun saling mengikat satu dengan yang lain.

.

.

Sanada, cowo berambut hitam kebiruan dengan iris biru donker, tatapan matanya begitu menghanyutkan laksana samudra terdalam, raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, begitu dingin, tak bersahabat dan dia dijuluki pangeran es abadi.

.

.

Sakura, cewe bersurai kemerahan seperti langit senja hari, dengan iris merah membara, bagaikan api semangat yang meluluh lantakkan kebencian yang tersirat dihati, berbeda dengan kakaknya, dia lebih dikenal sebagai gadis musim semi.

.

.

Sanada dan Sakura sekilas terlihat berbeda.

Namun terkadang terlihat sama.

* * *

~END~

Ancur ~o~  
perlu masukan nih bagi para readers semua ._.


	2. Sanada Dan Sakura

_**Sanada. . .Sakura. . .**_

_**Karena kita sama. . .Karena kita berbeda. . .**_

Tak ada pemaksaan untuk membaca cerita ini :3

But, sangat membutuhkan saran/masukan, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk para pembaca sekalian

Ok, saat nya membaca xD

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa kami sama, ntah _**'sama'**_dalam arti kata apa, tapi tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa kami memiliki segudang perbedaan?

Saat itu kami hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi tidak masalah jika orang-orang berpikiran bahwa kami kembar. Namun sampai sekarang, hingga kami telah beranjak remaja, meski mereka akhirnya tahu perbedaan usia kami, tapi tetap saja kata-kata itu tidak pernah terkikis malah semakin erat menempel pada diri kami.

Lalu, apa yang membuat kami dipandang sama?

.

_._

_Sakura itu paling malas bangun pagi, Sedangkan Sanada. . .?_

"Sana! Saku! Cepetan bangun! Kalian pikir ini jam berapa, ha?", laki-laki bersurai hitam legam itu mulai jengkel mendapati kedua saudaranya tidak kunjung bangun. Sudah hampir 5 menit ia masih setia mengetuk pintu, tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari sepasang manusia yang masih tertawan mimpi tersebut. Saking jengkelnya, laki-laki itu mulai membuka pintu dengan paksa, tampak ruangan dengan nuansa biru-merah yang terkesan rapi dan apik.

"Neko-red! Neko-blue! Wake up!", laki-laki itu membuka paksa selimut mereka. Keduanya bengong mendapati sang kakak mendelik marah, si-merah tampak cuek sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya, dilain tempat si-biru malah melanjutkan tidurnya. "Kalian adik durhaka!", teriaknya lagi sambil meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

**_Si-biru (Sanada) dan si-merah (Sakura), sebenarnya panggilan itu berasal dari warna rambut mereka._**

Si-biru adalah cowo pemalas, cuek dan hobi bermain game. Meski begitu, dalam hal pelajaran dia termasuk orang yang harus di waspadai sebagai musuh, kenapa tidak? Guru-guru saja sempat takjub mendapati anak berambut hitam kebiruan ini selalu menempatkan dirinya di sepuluh besar tiap semester. Ilmu apa yang kau pakai? kau tidak nyontekkan? Lucky boy =_="

Sedangkan si-merah adalah cewe pemalu dan pendiam, meski tidak sepemalas kakaknya, tapi dia lebih pintar –sedikit– dari kakaknya tersebut, bayangkan dengan usaha apa dia bisa mempertahankan peringkat duanya dari kelas 1 SD sampai lulus dengan nilai memuaskan meski selalu berada di peringkat dua? Hei, gara-gara itu sang kakak tertua mencapnya sebagai _**'nona peringkat dua'**__ ,_awalnya dia sangat membenci julukan itu, ntah karna apa akhirnya dia mulai menyukainya.

Berbeda dengan kakak _'kembar'_nya itu, dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan nongkrong sambil baca buku gratis di toko buku langganannya di dekat rumah, jadi hobinya tidak lain tidak bukan anda pasti tau kan -?-

**_Sanada itu pintar. . .Dan Sakura?_**

.

.

**_Jauh lebih pintar. . .serta. . ._**

Sebenarnya sih mereka itu tiga bersaudara, kakak tertua mereka -**Uchiha Reizuki**- cowo bersurai hitam legam, dengan iris yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, mata onyx itu sekilas tampak begitu kelam, namun tatapannya begitu hangat dan damai, kakak nan lembut, namun childish (ini kelebihan or kekurangan ya?)

**_. . .mereka memiliki seorang kakak yang lembut dan siap menjaga mereka._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua mereka?_**

"Sakura, ayo cepat! 20 menit lagi upacaranya dimulai, kau tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama sekolah 'kan?", teriak Rei yang sedari tadi telah siap diatas mobil, sedangkan Sanada tengah diam menikmati musik sambil sesekali mengangguk-angguk pelan mengikuti irama musik. Benar, hari ini adalah hari penyambutan siswa baru bagi Sakura yang baru saja menduduki bangku SMP, tidak bagi Sanada karna saat ini dia berada pada masa-masa sulit, yah kelas 3 SMP pastinya, tidak ada waktu bermain dan sang kakak pasti selalu menceramahinya agar dia mau belajar meski hanya 10 menit saja. Dan untuk kakak tercinta mereka, dia baru mulai menjejekkan kakinya di bangku kuliah.

"Tunggu sebentar", ucapnya sekeras mungkin agar terdengar oleh sang kakak. Setelah selesai memakai sepatunya, ia melirik kebelakang, "Tou-san! Kaa-san! Kami pergi dulu", ucapnya lirih sambil menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang disuatu ruangan, foto itu tidak terlalu jauh hingga ia masih jelas melihat siapa saja yang tertera disana.

Seorang pria dengan surai hitam dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya yang bermodel hm -emo?- tengah berdiri tegap, serta seorang wanita dengan warna rambut khas nya -pink- dan tidak lupa tiga orang anak kecil yang begitu lucu, dan ntah kata lucu itu masih sesuai dengan mereka yang saat ini telah remaja.

"Ok, kita udah sampai gerbang, cepetan turun, lima menit lagi nih", pintu mobil itu terbuka, dengan segera Sanada melesat pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan kedua saudaranya.

"Ck, slalu saja begitu, pergi tanpa bilang-bilang", Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan kakaknya, "Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu, nanti kakak jemput", sambungnya lagi.

"Ya, hati-hati kak", dengan sigap mobil itu lansung melaju kencang.

.

.

**_Sakura itu pemalu. . .berbeda dengan Sanada yang cuek._**

Sudah seminggu sejak Sakura bersekolah disini, baginya ini lumayan menyenangkan, hanya saja setiap jam istirahat dia selalu sendirian, baginya yang menyukai ketenangan, makan bento buatan kak Rei di atas atap lebih nikmat dari pada makan bersama di kelas atau di kantin, bukannya itu tidak menyenangkan juga, tapi sampai saat ini dia masih belum memiliki teman, itulah kurangnya Sakura, untuk menyapa seseorang saja dia tidak berani, selalu menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Suatu ketika ada salah satu temannya yang menanyakan soal pelajaran matematika, hanya saat itu Sakura bisa beradaptasi, mungkin hanya dalam pelajaran saja Sakura bisa bicara blak-blakan, setelah usai sifat pemalunya muncul lagi, sifat itulah yang membuat gadis berambut blonde dengan iris sapphire itu mulai agresif mendekatinya, hingga hampir setiap hari ia menyakan tugas atau hanya sekedar mengulang pelajaran agar bisa dekat dengan Sakura, ntah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Sakura, bukan berarti dia lesbi lho! jauhkan pikiran itu =o="

.

_._

_Sanada itu populer. . .sedangkan Sakura. . .?_

Pagi berikutnya, Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sanada yang berada di depannya, dipandanginya sang kakak yang tengah sibuk dengan para fansclubnya, ok dia emang ketos, lumayan pinter dan tampang di atas rata-rata. Tapi anehnya meski Sanada bersikap dingin, cuek dan sok cool yang bikin Sakura pengen muntah ngeliatnya malah di puja-puja oleh senior maupun junior. Dan anehnya lagi mereka iri karena Sanada hanya bersikap lembut sama Sakura. Keberadaan Sakura yang memang tidak menonjol membuat mereka tidak sadar kalau Sakura adalah saudara Sanada. Dianggap atau tidak oleh meraka, bagi Sakura itu tidak masalah, toh tidak ada untung or ruginya buat Sakura.

"Kau semakin populer ya?", Sakura mulai melangkah cepat agar bisa mengimbangi langkah Sanada, tamapk Sanada dengan raut wajah kesal karena sedari tadi bersusah payah agar bisa keluar dari kerubungan lalat yang menurutnya merepotkan.

"Diamlah Sakura!", di genggamnya tangan Sakura sambil menyerahkan sekotak bento.

"Jangan lupakan bento mu", Sakura memandangi bento-nya, _'pantas rasanya tadi aku kelupaan sesuatu'_, batinnya, "Arigatou Sana-kun".

"Baiklah, aku kearah sana..", sambil melepas genggaman tangannya, dikecupnya sekilas kening Sakura, lalu pergi menuju arah yang ditunjuknya tadi, Sakura mengelus-ngelus keningnya _'sial, lagi-lagi dia mencium ku'_ , para fansclub Sanada yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu langsung berteriak histeris.

.

_._

_Mereka itu berbeda. . .Namun terlihat sama. . ._

Jam istirahat pertama berbunyi, Sakura yang hendak siap-siap pergi di kagetkan oleh seseorang.

"Sakura-san, bolehkah aku makan bersama mu?", Sakura terdiam, ditatapnya lekat-lekat gadis beriris sapphire itu, dia –Uzumaki Karen– yang selama ini selalu menanyainya tentang pelajaran, alangkah bahagianya Sakura, untuk pertama kalianya selama bersekolah disini ada juga seseorang yang mau bersamanya,_'my first friend' ,_tapi kebahagian itu hanya berlangsung sebentar.

"Sakura!", seseorang meneriaki namanya, dia menoleh, tampak Sanada masuk ke kelasnya _'mau apa dia kesini?' ,_di genggamnya tangan Sakura dan mulai meninggalkan kelas itu sebelum nantinya para murid disana menyergap Sanada. Jangan lupa, Sanada = populer.

Kedua saudara itu tampak diam menikmati bento buatan kakak mereka, tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

2 menit

.

.

5 menit

.

.

7 menit

.

.

Baiklah! Seseorang harus mengalah! #Author bosan nunggu#

"Sakura..", Sanada mulai membuka suara.

"Hn?"

.

.

"Gomen ne Sakura-san"

"Untuk apa?"

.

.

"Sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang, kau tahu kan aku sibuk dengan tugas OSIS, kau tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Sanada sambil melahap telur gulung yang tersisa di kotak makan siangnya.

"Hn. ya, tidak apa-apa!"

.

.

Sanada diam, tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, dia memang tidak suka banyak bicara. Sekali lagi keheningan melanda kedua saudara itu, Sakura yang pendiam dan Sanada yang cuek. Sekilas terasa berbeda, namun keduanya terasa sama.

.

_._

_Apapun yang terjadi, mereka saling menyayangi. . ._

"Sudah 10 tahun kita berbagi kamar, apa kau tidak bosan?"

Sanada yang mendengar pengakuan sang adik menghentikan permainan gamenya dan menatap tajam Sakura, "Kau tidak suka bersama ku?", tanyanya balik.

"Bukan begitu, kau kan sudah 15 tahun, biasanya cowo seumuranmu sudah punya –teman cewe-, bisa saja kau minta ke kak Rei agar kita pisah kamar, supaya kau bebas membawa teman-tema mu atau gadismu ke kamar milik mu seorang", mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Sanada langsung memeluknya.

"Baka imōto!", seketika itu Sanada langsung mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Berhentilah mencium kening ku, baka Nii-san!", untuk pertama kalinya author mendengar Sakura memanggil Sanada –kakak-

"Hanya sejak saat itu kau jadi suka mencium keningku, sampai sekarang kau menganggap itu kebiasaan, buatku tidak masalah, hanya saja liat dulu sikon-nya, kau suka menciumku di sekolah dan itu membuatku jadi sasaran empuk bagi para fansclubmu yang liar itu, kapan mereka sadar kalau kita saudara? Dan berhentilah melakukan itu dan carilah pacar agar kau puas mencium keningnya!".

**_. . .yang membuat keduanya keluar dari sifat aslinya._**

Kalau sudah marah sifat Sakura yang terkenal pendiam itu langsung runtuh, tapi dia tipe orang yang jarang sekali marah, terlebih dia cerewet kalau menyangkut dirinya dengan Sanada.

Begitu pula dengan Sanada, sifat cueknya bisa tercoreng kalau menyangkut soal Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak mau punya pacar, kau saja yang cari pacar, tidak usah menyuruh-nyuruh ku, dasar merepotkan!", elak Sanada yang mulai berjalan menuju jendela, hendak menutupnya.

"Aku tidak berniat punya pacar, baka!", Sakura melempar bantal kearah Sanada dan mulailah pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka.

Mendengar suara kegaduhan di kamar adiknya, kak Rei langsung saja menghampiri kamar itu dan memasang death glare. "Kalian berdua berisik! Aku sedang belajar, cobalah untuk diam sejenak!".

Kedua saudara itu diam, kak Rei yang memang tidak terbiasa marah apa lagi ngebentak-bentak adiknya, langsung pergi dan menuutup pintu.

"Kak Rei marah tuh..", terdengar suara Sakura sedikit berbisik, di tangannya masih tergenggam bantal yang dari tadi dipakainya untuk memukul Sanada.

"Biarin deh, bodo amat", jawab Sanada cuek.

**_Sanada dan Sakura itu berbeda, namun dibalik perbedaan itu terkadang malah membuat mereka terlihat sama._**

**_Because we are same. . .Because we are different. . ._**

* * *

~END~

Akhirnya kelar juga.  
Ceritanya ngebosenin ya? ._.  
Maaf ya kalau kelihatannya minus Sasu-Saku

Tapi ini cerita mengenai anak-anak mereka.

Terimakasih udah nyempetin baca dan mereview cerita ini (_ _)


	3. Sanada Promise

_"Sana-kun, kapan Kaa-san pulang? Saku rindu kaa-san",_ Ucapnya sambil menangis dipelukan ku, ku elus lembut punggungnya yang bergetar, dalam diam aku bertanya pada diri ku _'apa yang harus aku katakan? bahkan sampai saat inipun aku juga tak mengerti arti dari sebuah kehilangan'._

* * *

Chap ke-3 dari seri Sasu-Saku family ^_^

#enjoy!

* * *

"Hujan. ."

Sebulan berlalu sejak kepergian Kaa-san, sejak saat itu hampir setiap malam terjadi badai, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa malam bagaikan kegelapan itu terus berdatangan tanpa henti.

Aku benci hujan. Kenapa?

Bagiku hujan itu seperti kesedihan, aku tak suka segala hal yang menyedihkan yang membuat ku terasa begitu rapuh.

Saat terakhir Kaa-san, aku bilang akan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat seperti Tou-san, aku bahkan tidak mengerti arti kata_'kuat'_ yang ku janjikan pada Kaa-san, yang ku tahu kata itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum lembut pada ku.

Meski tangan Kaa-san tidak sebesar Tou-san, tapi tangan itu terasa sangat hangat.

Ntah aku anak yang durhaka atau apa, yang jelas aku tidak menangis saat tangan itu mengelus puncak rambut ku, _"Jaga Saku-chan…" ,_Kata terakhir Kaa-san yang diucapkannya pada ku akan selalu ku ingat.

Ku genggam erat tangan Kaa-san yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendingin, hidup ku tanpa Kaa-san akan jadi seperti apa ya?

Tou-san tetap saja sibuk bekerja setiap hari ku lewati dengan rasa bosan, bangun pagi, diantar kesekolah oleh Tou-san, pulang sendirian, kenapa? biasanya Kaa-san yang menjumput ku, kalian tahu kan kalau Kaa-san sudah tidak ada lagi. Terlebih aku bukan anak manja, aku sudah 5 tahun, aku masih ingat jalan yang ku lalui bersama Kaa-san saat hendak pulang, apalagi jarak antara taman kanak-kanak itu hanya 2km dari rumah, tak terlalu jauh -?- untuk ku.

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku melihat taman kota yang biasanya aku, Kaa-san, Nii-san dan Sakura-chan bermain, ntah kenapa terlintas rasa rindu di hati ku, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus menjadi laki-laki yang kuat.

.

.

Rumah tanpa Kaa-san.

Kakak ku, Uchiha Reizuki, saat ini dia menduduki bangku 4 SD, kak Reid an aku itu atas bawah mirip Tou-san hanya saja kakak sedikit lebih lembut dan lebih childish -?- dari pada aku.

Kakak itu bagaikan panutan untuk ku, saat melihat kakak, aku merasa sedikit mengerti arti kata kuat yang sebenarnya, meski saat Kaa-san pergi dia yang menangis paling kencang -_-

Kak Rei biasanya pemalas, tapi sejak Kaa-san tidak ada dia jadi sangat rajin.

Tiap pagi kakak yang memasak untuk kami, meski hanya sekedar nasi dan misoshiru, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku tahu kakak sering membantu Kaa-san, jadi tak heran jika dia lumayan bisa mengerjakan hal-hal yang berbau pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bahkan mengurus Sakura-chan pun kakak bisa, meski sedikit kesusahan.

Melihat itupun aku berinisiatif membantu kakak sebisa mungkin, meski hanya sekedar membuatkan susu atau hanya menjaganya sampai Tou-san dan kakak pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Rumah tanpa kaa-san.

Adik ku, Uchiha Sakura, saat ini umurnya baru 3 tahun, dia yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa soal kematian Kaa-san. Saat itu Sakura digendong oleh Tou-san, dengan wajah polos dia melihat Kaa-san yang terbaring, "Tou-san, Kaa-san kenapa?".

"Jangan cemas Saku-chan, Kaa-san hanya tidur sebentar", Ku lihat wajah Tou-san saat itu, Tou-san yang biasanya dingin dengan wajah stoicnya kini disana terukir kesedihan meski hanya secuil.

.

.

"Hujan. ."

Ku tatap lekat-lekat jendela kamar ku, terlihat benang-benang halus terpampang di langit sana, seiringan dengan kemunculannya, suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga juga ikut menghiasi malam ini.

Petir itu tak adil, dengan tergesa-gesa dia keluar meninggalkan suara yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggunya atau sekedar keluar bersamanya?.

Petir itu tak adil, dia terlihat menggambarkan keretakan hati ku saat aku teringat hal yang paling tidak ku inginkan. Dan bisakah kau untuk tidak muncul sebentar saja dihadapan ku?

_Tok. . .Tok. . ._

Lamunan ku buyar, ku langkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar ku, ku buka pintu itu perlahan, terlihat seorang anak kecil menangis terisak, bahunya bergetar, ku tatap dirinya lekat-lekat, anak kecil berambut merah sebahu, dengan piyama putih bergambar strawberry kesukaannya, tangannya mengusap-ngusap matanya yang sembab, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang erat teddy bear kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?", Tanya ku lembut.

Dia melihat ke arah ku sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Gendong!"

_'Eh~?'_Aku diam sejenak.

"Sana-kun, aku mau di gendong!", Ucapnya lagi.

Sambil menghela napas akupun menggendongnya _'berat'_ risau ku sesaat.

"Sana-kun, tidur sama-sama ya, aku takut, diluar menyeramkan!".

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan permintaannya yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Baiklah", Ku naikan dia ke atas tempat tidur, kuselimuti dan ku elus kepalanya. Selang beberapa menit ia tak kunjung tidur _'Sudah jam 10 malam'_, Batin ku lesu. Dikibaskannya tangan ku, dan ia mulai menangis lagi, _'Ada apa Sakura?'._

"Kaa-san. .", Dengan sigap ku peluk erat tubuhnya, entah kenapa saat dia memanggil Kaa-san aku merasa begitu takut.

"Sana-kun, kapan Kaa-san pulang? Saku rindu Kaa-san", Ucapnya sambil menangis dipelukan ku, ku elus lembut punggungnya yang bergetar, dalam diam aku bertanya pada diri ku _'apa yang harus aku katakan bahkan sampai saat inipun aku juga tak mengerti arti dari sebuah kehilangan'._

"Sana-kun jangan pergi ya, tetap sama Saku disini, Saku gak mau sendirian".

"Aku akan terus bersama mu Saku-chan, aku berjanji takkan meninggalkan mu sendirian", Ku eratkan plukanku, semakin erat, takkan ku lepaskan, aku akan menjaga mu, karna kau adik ku dan seperti janji ku pada Kaa-san, aku takkan mengingkarinya.

"Kalau begitu setiap hari kita tidur bersama, kau maukan Saku-chan? Bersama ku?".

Dia menatap wajah ku dengan intens, "Saku mau sama Sana-chan~!", wajah yang ku lihat sendu tadi kini mulai merah merona, aku suka melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah polosnya, "Ano...Sana-chan, aku ngantuk!".

Ku longgarkan pelukan ku dan mulai merebahkannya di samping ku. "Oyasumi Sakura-chan", kata ku hendak menutup mata.

"Mana ciuman selamat tidurnya?". Mata ku membulat kaget, "Cium?"

"Iya, cium! Kaa-san selalu melakukannya setiap aku mau tidur", Terangnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Lucu, kata itu yang terlintas di benak ku.

"Hm...baiklah, selamat tidur", Ku kecup pelan keningnya, tercium aroma strawberry yang begitu lembut, _'adikku yang manis'._

"Oyasumi Sana-kun"

Kamipun tertidur, dengan tangan ku yang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

.

.

* * *

"Sana-kun BAKAAA~!"

Tepat seketika benda lunak namun empuk itu mendarat mulus ke kepala ku. Kulihat tirai yang memisahkan kamar-ku dengan kamar adik-ku terbuka.

Ku dapati gadis yang tengah memakai baju tidur bermotif polkadot itu menatap ku intens.

"Nani?", Tanya ku melemperkan kembali bantalnya.

"Kau kira ini jam berapa, ha? Cepat matikan lampunya, aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara itu!"

"Baiklah, nona yang menyebalkan!", Ku matikan lampu itu dan cepat melesat ke atas kasur kesayangan ku, ku dengar hari masih hujan_'Kapan berhentinya sih?' ,_Saat aku memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba benda yang cukup keras dan berat mengimpit ku. _'Mau apa lagi sih tu anak!'_, Saat ku buka mata, ku lihat -benda- yang mengimpit ku tadi ternyata tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Tidur sama-sama ya", Ucapnya setengan memelas.

Aku menyeringai, ku tatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, "Kau tak bisa tidur bukan karna lampunya belum ku matikan 'kan?"

Seketika wajah itu merona, "Baka!", ucapnya sambil menarik selimut yang ku pakai dan terang saja dia langsung memonopoli kasur kesayangan ku._'Aku memang tak bisa menang melawannya'._

"Ne sakura-san..."

"Hm...nani?", Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah ku.

"Lihat aku dulu..."

Dengan setengah hati dia menoleh ke arah ku, cepat saja aku langsung mencium keningnya, aku lihat dia terpaku sejenak, tanpa mempedulikannya aku mulai meronggoh setengah selimut ku dan mulai tidur, "SANADAAAAAAAAA...!".

Tak ku hiraukan teriakkan itu, dan lihatlah, akhirnya dia pun menyusul untuk tidur!

Paginya aku terbangun lebih dulu dari Sakura, ku buka tirai jendela, diluar masih terlihat basah, mungkin semalaman terus hujan dan baru berhenti subuh ini.

"Kaa-san, apa aku masih belum kuat?". Ku tatap Sakura masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Kaa-san..."

* * *

~END~

Setelah membacanya ku harap kalian dapat memberi masukan pada ku

Thx before :)


	4. Dua 'Sakura'

Yahoo minnnaaa \^0^/

Akhirnya chapter-4 muncul juga :3

Setelah ini untuk pertama kalinya saya masukin SasuSaku dalam cerita, maaf jika selama ini ceritanya selalu minus SasuSaku. Ku jelasin ya, ini cerita tentang anak-anak mereka, jadi ceritanya di dominasi oleh ke-3 saudara tersebut, jangan kecewa (_ _) nantinya juga ada SasuSaku-nya kok, seperti cerita yang satu ini :3

Om MK juga gak keberatankan kalau SasuSakunya di kesampingkan? #Please jangan marah#

Maaf, ada pengakuan gak jelas XD Selamat membaca X3

* * *

"Kau itu mirip sekali dengan Kaa-_San_ mu, sama-sama _**menyebalkan**_".

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar 40tahunan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa terdekat, lelah, letih, lunglai, lesu, lemah –ingat 5L– itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini, sakit menyerang kepalanya, ah –sepertinya dia menderita migran.

Ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan keluarga itu –sepi–, yah inilah resikonya jika ia lupa mengabari kepulangannya. Diliriknya arloji yang masih terpasang ditangannya, _'Baru jam 9 pagi'_, Gumamnya pelan.

Sambil menunggu kepulangan para buah hatinya, dia memilih untuk terlelap di atas sofa tanpa berniat pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…", Seorang gadis bersurai pink kemerahan itu membuka pintu rumahnya, sambil melepas sepatu tak sengaja dia melihat sesuatu yang dia yakini adalah **milik–**

"Tou-_San_…", Ucapnya sambil berlari.

–**Ayahnya–**

.

.

.

"Aku rindu padamu, Tou-_San. _"

"Tou-_San_ juga rindu padamu, sayang."

Sudah lama sekali kau merindukan dekapan penuh sayang dari putrimu satu-satunya, kau merindukannya –sangat– begitu pula dengan aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aroma itu sama halnya dengan aroma istri tercintamu.

"Kau sudah besar, Sakura." Kau belai lembut kepalanya, tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambut ku, Tou-_San!_" Ah, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut, kau menunggunya kan? wajah cemberut anak mu yang selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan lagi-lagi itu mengingatkanmu padanya.–Haruno– ah bukan, maksudnya Uchiha Sakura –Istrimu– .

Anak gadismu juga bernama 'Sakura' kan? Ya, karena itu permintaan istrimu. Karena dia tau keberadaannya tidak akan lama lagi, dia menggantikannya dengan –Sakura– yang lain, yang akan kau kasihi dan sayangi sama sepertinya, dialah anakmu.

Menyebalkan bukan? Karena bagimu satu Sakura saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan kau semakin sebal karena anakmu mewarisi hampir 90% sifat istrimu.

Kalau diingat-ingat, anak mu tidak banyak memiliki kenangan bersama ibunya.

'_Tou-San, kaa-San kenapa?'_

'_Tenang Saku-Chan, Kaa-San hanya tidur sebentar.'_

Sehari sebelum kepergian istrimu, kau sempat bernostalgia dengannya. Mengingat masa-masa kelam yang kalian lalui bersama, saat-saat kau pergi meninggalkannya, membuatnya menderita karena menunggumu yang saat itu tidak memberikan kepastian padanya, tentang hubungan kalian.

'_Kau tau? Saat itu aku hampir saja menyerah. Apa maksudnya dengan kata –terimakasih- itu? Aku tak mengerti.'_

'_Itu karena– ' Kau menghela napas pelan, '–kau menyebalkan, Sakura.'_

Dan hari itu adalah saat-saat terakhir kau dihadiahi bogem mentah dari istrimu.

.

.

.

"Tou-_San_?" Kau tersentak, sepertinya kau melamun sesaat. "Jangan melamun seperti itu. Wajah tampanmu jadi terkesan jelek, Tou-_San_."

"Aku tidak melamun, Sakura."

"Kau –_**melamun –**_." Ucapnya dengan mempertegas kata terakhir.

"Kau…" Kau menggantungakan kata-katamu, menggaruk belakang kepalamu yang tak gatal_. 'Anak ini…',Batinmu gusar._

"Aku kenapa, Tou-_San_?"

Kau menghela napas panjang, "Kau itu mirip sekali dengan Kaa-_San_ mu, sama-sama _**menyebalkan**_".

"Tentu saja! Aku kan anak Kaa-_San_". Ucapnya bangga.

Kau mengira jika mengatakan kata-kata itu akan membuatnya bersedih, sepertinya perkiraanmu salah, dia bukan anak cengeng, dia adalah –Sakura– yang kuat, Sakura mu yang seorang lagi.

"Aku akan memasakkan makan siang. Tou-_San _mandilah, kau sangat bau." Ucapnya sambil melenggang ke dapur.

Sembari menuju kamar mandi kau sempatkan melirik pigura yang terpampang di dinding ruang tamu itu, "Setidaknya dia lebih pandai memasak dari mu–", Kau tersenyum lembut menatap wanita cantik disana, " –Sakura."

.

.

.

Berakhir dengan gaje-nya (=o=)

Maaf ya kalau Chap ini jauh lebih pendek dari Chap yang lain. Gak ada inspirasi #pLak#

Dan makasih ya buat yang udah nyempatin buat review :3

**Sasa Kaguya : Chap ini udah –lumayan- ada Sasu-saku nya w**

**Gimana?**

**Oh ya, udah ada sedikit penjelasan tentang kenapa nama anaknya juga 'Sakura'**

**Di Chap selanjutnya bakalan di kupas tuntas.**

**Uchi : Udah ku terusin, say.**

**Baca lagi yah :D**

**Shinzoku Uchiha : Makasih, aku akan terus semangat!**

**Mauree-Azure : Bagaimana dengan Chap 3 dan 4? Apa typo nya masih berserakan? ToT**

**Saya berusaha sebaik mungkin.**

**Scy Momo Cherry : Semoga Chap 4 ini gak ngebosenin dan tetap –unik- XP**


End file.
